Second Chances
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Hermione is 25 and successful but had gone through too many heart aches. will she give love another try? R/R *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Second Chances

General Summary: Hermione Granger at 25 years old is a very accomplished witch. The youngest witch who ever taught at Hogwarts at the age of 18. She became Head of the Gryffindor house at the age of 19 and is the deputy headmistress at present. What she lacks is her love life having suffered four major heartbreaks too many. Will she be able to fall in love again? Written in Hermione's POV. Short one about 2 to 3 Chapters I guess. R/R

* * *

Chapter 1: Foolish Heart 

I'm back at Hogwarts once again. Well, I'm very much prepared to do my deputy head mistress duties once again. Head mistress McGonagall told me that we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher. After Bill Weasley had quite the job because his son would be studying at Hogwarts the new slot had been open. He and Fleur de la Cour got married in our fifth year and well none of us really expected it to happen.

As I await the coming of the first years that I would escort into the Great Hall to be sorted I fell reminiscent of my years in Hogwarts as a student. I was made a Gryffindor Prefect along with one of my best friend Harry Potter in our fifth year. I was at that time Viktor Krum's new girl among the many few and when Harry and Ron literally shook me to realize that I was being cheated by that Bulgarian Quidditch player I was so heart broken. It gave me more reason to study hard and spend most of my time in the library. It was the only way I could think of that would help me forget and besides I felt really ashamed after almost deserting my best friends for that Bulgarian. My studying paid off well, of course I topped the O.W.LS with a record breaking 19 O.W.LS and if it weren't for Potions I would have gotten the whole exams perfectly.

Then on my sixth year Ronald Weasley asked me out. He's my friend so I had to give him a chance. And with Harry's prodding I said yes. Ron and I were officially a couple and I have to say I was gradually falling for him back then even if we argued a little more than the usual. But he betrayed my trust when I caught him with Lavender Brown. He then told me that he couldn't stand our fights and that we were better of as friends. I had once again failed in the categories of the heart.

On my seventh and last year I was made Head Girl and the Head Boy was no less than Harry Potter my dear best friend. We got a lot closer than before. Having suffered from our own heart aches him getting dumped at Cho's graduation and I with Ron cheating on me we had each other as company although I made a pack with Ron to be friends again I just liked spending more time with Harry. I then realized that I was in love with him and well I thought he felt the same way. He even told me he really did love me. I was happy, ecstatic and I had never felt that much happiness in those past two relationships that I had. Harry Potter was my first and I hoped that he would be my only. Harry and I felt so right together. And I thought we really were but the odds were against us. Voldemort was in full power and he had to live and fight him alone. I wanted to help him share his battle but he said he couldn't let anything happen to me. It was so typical of Harry. I remembered that night when he left.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione, I know that what I'd be doing is so unfair and I'm really sorry that I have to leave you like this," he said and I saw his tears- stained cheeks and his green eyes staring right at me.

"Then let me come with you. I want to be with you Harry. I love you. We promised to be together always, remember?" I argued hoping to change his mind.

"Hermione, you know that I really want to be with you but I have to do this so you and the rest of the wizarding world would live in peace," he reasoned.

"I'd rather be dead Harry. I'd rather die than lose you. I can't go on without you Harry. I want you to live," I broke down in tears.

"Hermione, please don't say that. I love you and even if I die. I want you to live. I want you to be the successful witch that you should be. Don't waste away because of me Hermione. I can't bare the thought of you suffering because of me. Let me do this sacrifice Hermione. Let me do the saving now because I love you, like the way my parents saved my life because they loved me. Hermione, I will try to survive but if I don't come back please live your life for the both of us," those were the last things he told me before he disappeared at the dark corridors of Hogwarts. That was the last that I heard of Harry Potter.

END OF FLASHBACK

The Dark Lord was defeated but none ever heard of Harry Potter's where about or even if he's alive or dead. I prayed every night that he'd return to me. But he didn't It was a burden I carried for almost two years even as I started teaching at Hogwarts. Ron became Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and I have to say he has improved the team a lot.

On my second year of teaching, Snape got married to Professor Sinistra and had retired from teaching and we got Draco Malfoy as replacement. At first we fought a lot like in our school days but then we became friends and we started dating. I thought I found hope in the most unlikely person. I once again trusted my heart to be with my old enemy and I was so right for having doubts because when Ginny Weasley came to Hogwarts to teach Astronomy. I was once again betrayed and cheated on. I couldn't believe my luck. I had once again fallen victim to my very foolish heart. No wonder the brain was placed in our head so we'd choose it over our blood-pumping organ.

I then promised myself to never trust my heart again. And Merlin it served me well, I'm a very successful witch and was known for my Revised Edition of Hogwarts, A History. I've been teaching Transfiguration for six whole years now and I have to say it had always been very interesting every year. I've become friends with Lavender and Ron when they got married and even became Ginny's maid of Honor when she got married to Draco. I buried those heartaches deep down inside me and promised myself to never do the same mistakes again. Above all those heartaches one remained in the surface no matter how I wanted to keep it from coming up. Harry didn't intentionally hurt me but his leaving me made the biggest and most painful dent in my heart. I have to say I kept my part of the deal and I still wish that Harry would one day come back. But then again I would have to hate him for making me so miserable.

The first years got in the castle and I welcomed them in.

"Please fall in line. I'm Professor Hermione Granger I'm your deputy headmistress and you will soon join your classmates in the Great Hall but first you will be sorted into your houses. Come along now," I instructed them. They obediently followed me inside.

After the sorting hat song all the first years were sorted and I had to take my seat beside Professor McGonagall. The seat beside mine was still empty the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Hermione, have you any idea who the new DADA professor is?" Draco asked as he looked at the empty seat between us.

"I have no idea. Professor McGonagall here wouldn't even tell me yet," I said as I got McGonagall's attention.

"I think Hermione you'd be very surprised who the new DADA teacher is. He's a little late though he took the afternoon flight from Los Angeles to London and he'll just apparate in Hogsmeade and be here probably by midnight," McGonagall said knowingly.

So the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is a he.

Professor McGonagall welcomed the students with her little speech and after that the feast had started.

"So who do you think is this American who'll be teaching DADA he should be very good since Bill had been quite a remarkable professor," Draco commented.

"I once thought I'd never live to see the day you would talk nicely about a Weasley but then again you married one so I assume you meant it. But kidding aside you're right he should be very good at it and probably a former Auror," I replied. "Though I have to say just because he's from the United States you assume he's American. What if he's from here and just lived there for a while," I reasoned. I guess I was wishing that by some miracle Harry would be the DADA teacher and he'd finally come back to me. Oh it's my heart again being all wishy-washy. 'He left you Hermione and he isn't coming back so don't waste your time,' I scolded myself.

After the feast I went to my quarters to rest. It was a hidden room just like the Head Girl and Head boy common room that I used to share with Harry. After all these years I'm still thinking about Harry.

To be continued.

* * *


	2. Love Knocks on your Door

Chapter two my friends.I hope I didn't take that long.short fluff.or could be more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Love Knocks on your Door  
  
I fell asleep in my bed. I'm not really sure but I'm starting to feel anxious about this new DADA teacher. Why won't McGonagall tell me who this person is? Why the secrecy? Then someone knocked on my door. I was wearing my sleeping gown already so I had to put on my thick robe and opened the door.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Harry. Harry Potter was right at my room's doorstep just a few inches away from me, those familiar green eyes staring at me. I couldn't stop myself. I just hugged him.  
  
"Ms. Hermione Granger? I'm Harry Potter the new DADA Teacher. Professor McGonagall told me to look for you. You're supposed to show me where my room is. I didn't know you welcome people here very warmly," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was Harry Potter, my best friend for seven long years and my boyfriend before he left Hogwarts. I can't believe he's acting as if he never knew me.  
  
"Harry, it's me Hermione your best friend don't you remember?" I said. He had that confused look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have lost memory of my past. I could only remember that I had fought with Voldemort and my training before it. The Doctors said I would gradually remember everything but it had been six years and I still can't remember anything. They said Voldemort must have cast the spell on me before I defeated him," he explained but he was now looking at me with those warm green eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Oh, Harry I've missed you. I know you don't remember anything but I will try to help you," I said. I can't believe it. My Harry is back but he has no memory of his past or me.  
  
"It's okay. You're not the first one. When I came to London with Dumbledore tonight I was welcomed by this family. They all look very nice and I think I disappointed them because I didn't know who they were," he said. Harry had met the Weasleys and he didn't know any of them. "Specially the guy with the pregnant wife."  
  
"You didn't even recognize Ron. He's also our best friend Harry. Okay, well talk about that tomorrow I think you're tired and should go to bed. I'll show you to your room," I said. I was trying to digest everything that was happening. I wanted to scream at him for not remembering anything but I know that it wasn't his fault. Harry was finally here. He's back but he doesn't even know that he's already home with us. We were right in front of his room.  
  
"What do you want your password to be?" I asked him.  
  
"Mysteries," he said. And I must have given him an odd look because he said his past had been a mystery for him in the past six years.  
  
"Mysteries it shall be," I said and the door opened to his room. "I better go now. I'm glad your back Harry and I'll try to help you gain back your memory."  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry if I'm not the old Harry that you and that Ronald Weasley guy knew but I do hope that I will regain my memory while I teach here at Hogwarts. You know it's funny. I don't remember anything of my past with regards to my friends and family but I have a good grasp of what I have learned and my powers. I'm sorry if I disappointed you," he said and I left his room.  
  
As I was walking back to my room I met professor McGonagall.  
  
"What happened did it work?" she asked me. "Did he remember anything?"  
  
"No professor. Harry has no idea who I am?" I said and I couldn't help myself I cried on McGonagall's shoulder.  
  
"Hush now. It took us a while to find him but soon enough we would help him. The ministry in Salem had found him and Dumbledore had managed to take him back here. Harry was taken cared of by a muggle family but he went looking for people with wizarding powers because it was the only memory he had, his magical capabilities and none of his relations. We'll try to and discover what Charm or Spell was used on him," she said soothingly. Since I moved out of my parents' house I had Professor McGonagall looking after me like a mother.  
  
"I'll be fine professor I'll just go to my room and rest," I said as I went in my room and locked the door. I had the urge to look at my old photos with Harry in it.  
  
Harry gave me the album in our first month together as a couple. He said it was our love story. It had our picture in our first year, which included Ron. Second year pictures already had Ginny Weasley in it too. Third year pictures, some even had a hippogriff on it. Fourth year were mostly taken at the Yule ball. There was a picture of Harry with Parvati and Ron with Padma and me with Viktor. The latter was a picture I had turn into pieces but Harry asked for it then and well I guess he wanted to keep that little piece of history. Our fifth year pictures were taken from the Halloween ball, which I attended with Viktor and Harry attended with Cho. Ron then asked Susan Bones. It also had pictures of me in the library studying which he asked Colin to take for him. The sixth year photo had me and Ron together and him still with Cho. One picture with the four of us Harry was looking at me instead of Cho whom he was holding.  
  
Finally on our Seventh year pictures, you would see Harry and me finally together. It had our picture in the Head boy and Head girl Ceremony and a picture of the two of us in the train. We also had others pictures taken in our trips at the burrow. Now all these memories aren't anything to Harry. I'm nothing to him now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What could have happened to Harry on those six years and what did Voldemort do to him. Is it possible that he lost his memory of his friends and family but didn't lose his magical knowledge? How is that possible? I couldn't sleep that night but I had to get a little shuteye but to no avail. Harry's finally here and yet he isn't, well, not the Harry I know.  
  
I went to bathroom and freshen myself up. It was still early but being the first day of school it would surely be a busy one. I had my lesson plan for the day ready. A pre-test to check if the first years had studied anything in advance. There was a note near my fireplace. I looked at it and it said I have a meeting with Dumbledore at my classroom before my first class.  
  
It should be a good opportunity for me to ask him about what happened to Harry. I hope we can find a way to bring his memory back. I went to the great hall for breakfast there I saw Draco with Bill's nine-year-old son Travis. He was the youngest kid to ever be admitted at Hogwarts.  
  
"Morning Professor Granger," Travis said beaming at me. He had the Weasley red hair but had the charm of his half Veela mother. "Uncle Draco, I mean Professor Malfoy said we'll be taking a pop quiz in your class and I hope I remember all the things my dad and I read from before I came here."  
  
"I think you'll do just fine Travis. Now go back to the Gryffindor table and eat breakfast," I instructed and with a smile the little boy went back to the Gryffindor table beside bigger first years two years older than him.  
  
"I don't know Hermione, do you think it was right to admit him here at a very young age?" Draco asked me as I sat down on my seat.  
  
"I think Professor McGonagall has her reasons why she admitted him quite early and beside the boy is really bright," I replied.  
  
"You're quite right. By the way, is it true? Ginny Floo me last night she said Harry's back and he's teaching DADA here only he doesn't remember any of us," started. I just nodded and he must have seen the sight of disappointment in my face. He just patted my shoulder to show sympathy.  
  
"I really don't know what happened to him. It's really Harry but he doesn't know even Ron or me. Let's talk about this later he's coming," I said as I saw Harry with Head mistress McGonagall and former Head Master Dumbledore.  
  
Draco greeted Harry awkwardly and Harry who seems to know nothing about our past conflicts with Draco smiled at him and shook hands. He then looked at me and smiled. I kept on telling myself that he's not the same Harry as before. I would only be hurting myself again but my stubborn heart was telling me that I still loved him so much.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: My story's kind of complicated but I promise you that it will have a nice ending. And if kind of gets longer please bear with me. my actual plan is to make it a 3 part thing but I might exceed hopefully for your reading pleasure. hey.thanks to the people who reviewed the fic. of course Harry's the DADA Teacher who did you expect it to be? 


	3. With Sadness is a Little Hope

Chapter three my friends.I hope I didn't take that long.short fluff.or could be more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: With Sadness is a Little Hope  
When I got inside the Transfiguration classroom I saw Dumbledore and to my surprise Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Ron!" I said as I hugged my best friend. "How are you? What are you doing here? Where's Lavender?" I must have asked too many questions.  
  
"It's nice to see you. I'm doing okay and Lavender is just fine. The second baby is due next month. Have you talked with Harry yet? He didn't recognize me at the airport when we welcomed him and Dumbledore back," he said. He sat in one of the tables.  
  
"I know Ron. I wasn't able to sleep last night thinking about all those years that he was gone and now he's back. The only thing is he doesn't know us. He's magical capabilities are intact but he's memories of us were erased. I haven't heard of any spell like this before," I explained.  
  
"That's why I came to talk to you two before I leave Harry here. You two, maybe the only keys to unlock the mystery of his memory lose. Ron, you and Hermione are Harry's closest friends if he could remember the two of you he may still remember everything from his past and what really happened when he faced Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "And Hermione I know that you and Harry had been more than friends in the past and I know that it is quite painful for you that he has no memory of your happy times together. However I think that you may help him to gradually remember everything. Show him your old photos and tell him things that you three have done before."  
  
"Professor how is it possible that he remembers his magic skills and not remember the people he had been with and learned it with?" I had to ask him because it was still a mystery to me.  
  
"My dear that is one thing that I want to know myself. If you could research on memory spells and enchantments maybe we can help Harry. But for now I ask for the both of you to have patience. I know you miss Harry, the friend you have lost but as of now we have Harry who has no idea that he's finally back with the people who dearly loves him. I've already gave him books to read about his first defeat of Voldemort but he doesn't know about the events that took place while he studied here in Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"We'll try our best Professor," Ron said and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"You two are already adult wizards and you still call me professor. I would appreciate it if you call me by my first name," Dumbledore remarked.  
  
"Most certainly prof. I mean Albus," I said and he left my classroom. " Will you still come and visit us again Prof. I mean Albus?"  
  
"I will visit every now and then. You know I haven't been enjoying this much and I intend to continue my retirement in the City of lights, Paris," Dumbledore chuckled as he left Ron and me to talk a little.  
  
"I have to go Hermione but do Floo me if you need me. I have a game to catch," Ron said before he hugged me one last time.  
  
"Tell, Lavender that I will visit her and Ginny soon," I said before he finally left. Ginny was due to give birth and had to stay at the Burrow to rest. Parvati Thomas was teaching as substitute. Lavender his wife was also pregnant and is due next month.  
  
The students were already arriving. The class was composed of freshmen Gryffindors and Slytherins. Before I was about to begin with the pop quiz I saw Harry's head pop up from the door.  
  
"Ms. Granger I hate to interrupt you like this but can I talk to you for a moment," he said shyly as he motioned me to go to him.  
  
The Slytherins boys started making irritating noises so I had to give them the death glare and it worked perfectly well.  
  
"Yes, Harry, what seems to be the problem?" I asked him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall asked for you to meet her after your first class in her office. She says it's rather important." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks for informing me. I'll go there right after my class," I replied.  
  
"Er. Hermione if you need anything I'm here for you," Harry said and I was a bit alarmed. He had a sad look on his face and before I could say anything he was walking towards the left corridor. It was the first time he addressed me using my first name.  
  
I went on with the pop quiz and right after that I let the students go early. What was McGonagall going to say to me that was important? I placed the exams in my drawer and locked it.  
  
When I was in the Head Mistress's office I was feeling uncertain. What was it that she had to tell me?  
  
"Hermione, I really don't know how to start," she said and my agitations got worst.  
  
"What's the matter Professor is anything wrong?" I asked.  
  
"It grieves me to inform you this," she started. "Your parents Hermione they died in car crash."  
  
I don't know what came over me but I think I fainted.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione are you alright," I saw Harry's face looking down on my.  
  
"Harry," I hugged him and burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," he said.  
  
"My parents are dead Harry I don't have anyone," I sobbed.  
  
"Hush, calm down Hermione," he said as he gently rubbed my back. At that time it was like having Harry back. The old Harry I once knew was with me consoling me. I wanted him to say that he was back that he remembered everything but he didn't. He just held me in his arms until I fell back to sleep.  
  
I felt so weak. My parents died in car crash. I wasn't there to help them. Madame Pomfrey must have given me a sleeping draft to calm me down. I slept the whole day. At that time I felt like I didn't want to wake up anymore.  
  
"Hermione, I know you can't hear me but I want to say this to you anyway," I heard someone say. I wasn't sure but he sounded like someone I know.  
  
"I know I've disappointed you because I have no memory of my past, that I have no memory of you. The first time I saw you when I came here at Hogwarts I didn't know who you were but I felt a connection that I couldn't explain. That look in your face it seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite put it in anyway. I wish I knew who I was to you. I wish I could have been the best friend that you say I was to you. I'm not sure how but I'll try. I know this might sound strange but the first time that I saw you I knew I was in love. I think I'm sounding stupid talking to you while your sound asleep. I wish to know you better Hermione and I hope you'd like me for who I am now," It was Harry. He was by my bedside but I couldn't open my eyes to look it would be too embarrassing for him or rather to me. I heard him say the most beautiful things even at my time of grief I knew that I almost felt like smiling. My heart was pounding really fast. I felt him hold my hand and he gave it a light squeeze.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered and he kissed my forehead just as he did in our seventh year. As I heard the door closed I opened my eyes and sat up. I touched my forehead from where he kissed me. I knew that I had to leave and attend to my parents' funeral. Tomorrow, I'll have to ask Professor McGonagall to allow me to go home for a while. And Harry, there might still be hope for the two of us.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] Well, another short chapter.I'll be working on the next one.I hope you like it please review my work.thanks for the reviews.love you all 


	4. Alone

Chapter four my friends.I hope I didn't take that long.short fluff.scratch that it ain't short but I do hope I won't exceed 10 chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Alone  
I woke up early that morning having slept the whole day yesterday. I have to attend to my parents and hopefully be back to work before the week ends. My parents didn't like long grieving, we joked about dying a lot of times talking about the things we wanted on our death bed and other things, I never expected that I'd be doing their wishes too soon. Mum and dad both didn't like long funeral service. I remember dad's words perfectly, "If I die I'd want to be buried as soon as possible. I don't mean that you don't remember me but I want the people I love to move on with their life. It would be enough that they'd visit me for one day and pay their last respects then let me go back to the earth." Mum just nodded in agreement. And that's what exactly what I'll do.  
  
I didn't go to breakfast like the usual I headed straight to the Headmistress' office to ask for two days off so I can attend to my dead parents. She was right outside her office most probably about to go to the Great Hall for Breakfast.  
  
"Professor, can I speak to you for a moment?" I said as I approached her.  
  
"Will you be asking for a week off? I'd work on getting a temporary substitute as you attend to your parents funeral," she said warmly.  
  
"I appreciate that professor but I'd only want two days off then I'll be back to attend to my duties. It's what my parents would want," I said and I couldn't help myself but start crying on her shoulder. I was like a child clinging to her mother.  
  
"Poor dear, I know this is hard for you. Maybe I should let someone accompany you," she said.  
  
"But professor.I" I tried to reason with her.  
  
"Harry had asked me if he could go with you in case you needed anything," she said and it caught me by surprise. Harry wanted to accompany me. He may not remember his past but he still had the qualities I loved about him.  
  
"I don't know what to say Professor," was the only thing I could think of to say.  
  
"You've been very hard working dear and I wouldn't mind if you take a little rest and you and Harry can help each other just like before," she commented. "Come on let's have breakfast and you and Harry will ride a carriage to Hogsmeade and from there you can apparate to your home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That morning at breakfast almost everyone had said their condolences from my co-professors to the students.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry about what happened," Draco said and he gave me a warm hug. "Ginny and I will try and drop by tonight."  
  
"Thanks Draco," I replied and that was basically me answer to everyone who in my eyes pitied me for having lost the only people in the world who loved me. I know that there are a lot of people, who care for me, like Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys and some friends, but my parents were the only people who ever loved me for me, well, Harry did too, but he doesn't remember anything. I felt so lonely.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me coming with you," It was Harry he had caught up with me after I left the crowded Great Hall.  
  
"No, I don't I'm actually realized having someone around because at the moment I feel so alone," I admitted. I was crying again first in front of McGonagall and now in front of Harry.  
  
He hugged me and said that I should cry. It was the only right thing to do. "Go on cry it out. It will help you."  
  
"Thanks Harry," I muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go and I'll help you pack a few things I already got my things ready and they're already in my pocket," he said and we headed to my room and he helped me gather a few things.  
  
We rode a carriage to Hogsmeade and from there we apparated to my parents house.  
  
Harry looked around to what probably seemed to him was a new place. He wouldn't be able to remember the times he spent his last two summer in this same house.  
  
"Harry just go upstairs and second door to the left, that's your room," I said and I thought I heard him say I know but he could have said anything. I was after all confused.  
  
I called the hospital and I would go there after I finish unpacking my few things. I'd go there and get my parents' funeral arranged at the house I also called up a few relatives that I thought was in the country.  
  
Harry and I went to the hospital morgue and for the first time I saw my parents' lifeless bodies. Harry held my hand and I buried my face on his chest. He spoke to the hospital people and he arranged for a small funeral service at the house.  
  
That afternoon my parents were placed in their coffins in our living room, which was now lit up and flower wreathes were everywhere. A few relatives came and most of my wizarding friends but they wore muggle clothes to blend in. Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic and the other Weasleys also came. Ron and Lavender with little Samantha, Molly carried two of her grandchildren Natalie and Derrick, which were Charlie's kids. Fred and Angelina with Quirk their son also came. George and Katie had to drag little Arthur inside. Ginny and Draco also came as promised. The Weasley family really had grown. I sat at one side near my parents' coffins. I couldn't cry in front of those people even if they were considered family to me. Harry was nice enough to talk to the people who were coming. I even saw him and Ron talking at one corner. The house was filled with people and still I felt all alone. My mum and dad are gone forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was almost midnight and the living room was almost deserted. The Weasleys had left except for Ron. My muggle relatives would be back tomorrow for the burial.  
  
"Hermione are you okay," I heard Ron say as he and Harry entered the room. They went outside a while back at the garden.  
  
"I'm okay. Don't you have practice tomorrow?" I asked him as he and Harry sat at the stools in front of me.  
  
"He'll go home in a little while. We just want to make sure you're okay and besides I told him that I'll take care of you," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks to the both of you. I don't know what would happen to me if I didn't have you two in my life," I admitted.  
  
"Well, let's see. When Harry here was missing for six long years you've gone bonkers and dated Malfoy," Ron joked and I have to say it made me laugh a little.  
  
"Ronald Weasley if I'm not mistaken your sister is married to that particular Malfoy and I don't see you complaining," I remarked and it was Ron's turn to laugh.  
  
"Why what's wrong with Draco?" Harry asked then I remembered that he lost his memory and had no idea what hell Draco had brought to our lives in the past particularly to my life.  
  
"Oh, sorry we forgot you have no memory of that," Ron said. "Hermione here will fill you in with the details. And Harry it's just like in our first year when you came to Hogwarts the first time. You are so famous. The boy-who-lived and you had no idea who you are at the Wizarding world and Hermione here knew everything about you. I bet she can do the same again and I wouldn't mind helping also specially when it comes to Quidditch of course."  
  
"He lost his memory but he never lost his interest in Quidditch," I jokingly commented.  
  
"Actually, that's not the only thing he didn't lose interest in. He's still interested with." Ron tried to say but Harry covered his mouth. Harry was blushing mad.  
  
"You boys still haven't change. Pardon me Harry but you may have lost your memory but you and Ron still act the same way, like kids," I scolded.  
  
"I better leave now. Lavender would be worried sick. Take care Hermione, and Harry, remember what we talked about. It's nice to have you back Harry," Ron said and he disapparated.  
  
"What did you boys talk about?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Ron told me about the three of us. No wonder he was so upset. He was my best friend too and I didn't recognize him and I felt really stupid. You two were supposed to be the closest people to me and I don't remember," he admitted.  
  
"Don't worry. Like I said to you before I'll try and help you. We'll find a cure to whatever it is that happened to you. You might have forgotten but I have a reputation of a know it all back in those days and it wouldn't be long and you'll remember everything," I said and in a way I wanted to believe myself. If I can get back Harry's memory I wouldn't be alone anymore.  
  
"Hermione, I want to thank you for being patient with me," he said. And he took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I may not remember who you were to me before but I'm sure you were someone important."  
  
'Yes, Harry I was important to you. You loved me then I loved you too and I think I still do,' I told myself.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[ n/a:] This story is so fun to write. I'll try to make new chapters as soon as possible. toodles. please review. I know I suck but please don't trash me too hard, okay? 


	5. Rekindling the Past

Chapter five . I hope your enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it .short fluff.scratch that it ain't short but I do hope I won't exceed 10 chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Rekindling the Past  
  
We looked the doors but didn't go up to our rooms. Harry and I stayed up all night talking. Once he got started asking questions and me answering them we just went on for hours. For that one night I tried to forget that I was alone in this world with no one to love me. For that particular night Harry was my companion and he made me feel a lot better. It was far better than the many people who came to the house to console me but it was that estranged feeling of Harry understanding what I was going through that made the night bearable.  
  
We were sitting at the big couch with our feet crossed and we were facing each other. I just finished telling him about our sixth year.  
  
"So you mean Draco Malfoy wasn't actually our friend back then. He's a death eater's son only he wasn't that all bad," Harry said.  
  
"You can say that," I just said.  
  
"So you and Ron became just friends after he cheated on you. Did I hit him or anything like that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think you should ask Ron that questions," I replied. I was staring at a very familiar stranger. Harry my dear best friend, the man I loved so much was hearing a few events that took place in his forgotten past.  
  
"What happened then? You said Cho broke up with me. Did I love her?" another question I didn't feel comfortable to answer but I think he ought to know these things.  
  
"I think you did Harry," I replied quietly. He suddenly took my hands in his and asked me another embarrassing questions.  
  
"If you and Ron broke up and Cho and I aren't together, did we by any chance became a couple?" he asked me and I saw the eagerness in his eyes. He longed to know the truth and I really didn't know whether I was ready to tell him about that particular past.  
  
"Well, we. we did have a relationship. But you left to fight Voldemort and I was left behind," I reluctantly told him and I felt him squeeze my hands gently.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that," he muttered. I just gave him a small smile. The pain of that night when he left me came back.  
  
"So we loved each other back then?" he asked. I only nodded. "Did you loved anyone else when I left?"  
  
"I never loved anyone else while I waited for your return but then you went missing and for two years I've waited. I did have one relationship but I ended up with another broken heart," I admitted.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" he said and I just nodded.  
  
"He and Ginny got together while we were still together. I have no regrets though. We even became close friends," I said.  
  
"I must have caused you a of pain then. Leaving you like that. I wish I could remember everything and finally correct my mistakes," he muttered. "When I was in America I had always wondered who I was and where I could find people of the same kind. I knew I was different and it scared me. A girl helped me. She was also a witch we met at Salem. I don't know how I got there but somehow it felt safe with her. She lived with a muggle family. I went out with her after a couple of years but somehow I felt like I was betraying someone's trust and I just couldn't continue seeing her. I moved out and contacted the ministry in Salem and I guess that's when they told Dumbledore about me. Dumbledore helped me practice my magical skills and surprisingly they're still intact. I have always wanted to have my memory back and Dumbledore told me about my mum and dad and how they died. I asked him if I had any friends and he told me your name and Ron's. I couldn't quite place what I felt but I knew that knowing your names made me feel a little better."  
  
Tears were blurring my sight. Harry may not have remembered me but there was something in him that still held Ron and me in his heart if I could only find a way to help him.  
  
I hugged Harry. "I missed you Harry so much. Please don't ever leave me again. I have nobody left," I broke down into sobs.  
  
"I promise Hermione, I'll always be here for you. I will do my very best to get my memory back. Hermione, what if I tell you that I think I'm falling in love with you, would you believe me?" I just looked at him. I was a bit shocked but I threw myself at him and hugged him. I wasn't sure if he would still remember his past but I pretended that for just one night he was the Harry I've known all my life and in a way he was, only without the memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At my parents' funeral service at the cemetery I didn't cry. The Weasley's were all present and even Percy and Penelope who came all the way from Greece just to console me. After everyone left though I started crying and buried my face in Harry's chest. My parents are gone forever. I no longer have my mum and dad with me. I had to wake up to the reality that I was once again lonely being.  
  
"You're not alone Hermione I'm with you," he whispered in my ears. I hugged Harry even tighter. I was held on to him as if holding on to dear life. I was kept in his protective arms. I felt safe. I realized that tomorrow I would have to move on. My parents would have wanted me to be strong and I wouldn't want to disappoint them.  
  
"Thanks for being around," I said as we walked towards the road in the quiet and empty cemetery.  
  
"I wasn't around enough. I should have saved you a lot of trouble if I didn't leave you behind," I heard regret in Harry's voice.  
  
"You did what you think was right Harry and the important thing is your back and you came just right in time. Just when I needed you with me," I admitted.  
  
"I'll never leave you again I promise," he said as he reached and cupped my faced and kissed me gently on the lips. Then it was like something hit him and he fainted.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. The Truth

Chapter six . I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it .short fluff.scratch that it's a little long but I think the ending is coming soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth  
  
Harry collapsed just as our lips touched for the first time. He fell on the ground. He was unconscious. I checked for his pulse and he was still breathing. I stopped myself from panicking. It was only the two of us in the cemetery.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" I heard someone say from behind me. It was Ron he just apparated. "I checked in your house you still weren't there so I figured you guys were still out here. What happened to Harry?"  
  
"I don't know he just fainted. Let's take him home," I said and Ron and I got Harry and we disapparated to my house.  
  
We placed Harry on the bed. I checked if he was having a fever or anything but his temperature was normal.  
  
"Tell me what happened Hermione," Ron said as we sat on Harry's bedside. I saw the look of worry on his face.  
  
"We were just talking and well, we kissed and he suddenly fainted. I don't know it had never happened to him before," I admitted. Ron might as well know that Harry kissed me.  
  
"Strange, you guys kissed and he faints," he commented.  
  
"I know. I'm scared Ron. What if something happens to him? I can't bear the thought of losing him again. I just lost my parents not him too," I cried. Ron hugged me and tried to comfort me.  
  
"You know he could just be tired," Ron tried to reassure me. I wasn't feeling well. My parents just died and now Harry's unconscious for no particular reason except maybe for the fact that we kissed but why would he faint because of it?  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if I lose him again Ron. I just don't think I can live anymore if I lose him. I don't have anyone," I sobbed for what seemed to me like hours.  
  
'Hermione? Hermione, open your eyes,' I heard someone say. I did and I was in strange place. It was Harry. We were in a beautiful meadow of flowers.  
  
'Where are we Harry?' I asked. He smiled at me.  
  
'In your head,' he plainly answered. 'I thought it would take long before I can actually surface.'  
  
'I don't understand what do you mean. Do you remember who you are now?' I asked him as he went closer to me.  
  
'Of course I do. I know everything. But I don't think my physical self would acknowledge me yet,' he replied.  
  
'I don't get it. What do you mean? Tell me Harry. Tell me what happened,' I asked. It was a strange dream if it really was one.  
  
'Remember I fought Voldemort. I won over him but before he died he said that his death eaters would kill the people I love. That they will find a way to destroy the lives of the people that mean a lot to me,' he explained. After killing him I escaped and went to the United States hoping I can keep the death eaters away from all of you. I knew that after defeating Voldemort I used up a lot of my powers that I wouldn't be able to protect you. Some rogue death eaters caught me but I think they didn't know much about me so they had to use a Veritaserum on me so I can tell them about my family and friends so they can avenge Voldemort's death. The Veritaserum wouldn't work if I don't remember anything. I guess I willed myself to forget the people I loved and cared for so that the death eaters wouldn't find out about you, Ron, the Weasleys and the rest of the people related to me. It's like suffering from selective amnesia only I willed it to happen. I didn't forget my magical skills so I was able to defend myself but I was lost and I couldn't find my way back. I had to wait for years before the ministry had taken cared of the death eaters. I tried to resurface but my protective instincts wouldn't let me. I tried to resurface one time and I guess Dumbledore was there and heard me. I said that I should get back to Hogwarts and he did bring me back.'  
  
'Oh Harry, I've missed you. How can I help you?' I said as I hugged him and kissed him for the first time.  
  
'I think your doing a good job. When my physical self kissed you I saw an opening but I guess I forced myself too much that's why I fainted. I think that we should do it gradually. I guess the first thing that my physical self should know is that everyone is safe. Then maybe he would let me resurface. I know that with my memories of you or without them my physical self still loves you. I'm only part of a memory that myself holds fondly of you. I know that you would realize that maybe even without me you can still love Harry,' he admitted.  
  
'Maybe you are right. Maybe the past isn't important but I want Harry to remember and I'll help him. I'll help you. He wanted to forget so he can save us. Now I understand. I'll do my best. I already know what happened I guess I'll be able to find a way. I love you Harry, never forget that.'  
  
'I love you too,' that was the last thing I heard him say.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" It was Ron. I was slumped at Harry's side holding his hand.  
  
"I fell asleep?" I asked as I sat at the side of the bed.  
  
"You dozed off after crying you held Harry's hand and I guess you slept a little," Son said. I spoke to Harry in my sleep. Is that possible?  
  
Harry was moving. "Harry, are you alright?" I asked as he opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. What happened to me?" he asked.  
  
"You fainted," Ron replied.  
  
"I did. I can't believe that happened. I'm sorry Hermione if I got the two of you worried," he said.  
  
"It's alright. Harry, did you by any chance had a dream while you slept?" I had to ask him.  
  
"I. I think I did. I saw myself with you. I couldn't hear what we were talking about but we hugged and kissed before you left," he admitted and he looked at me and Ron a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright mate. I saw you and Hermione a few times doing that when we were in our seventh year," Ron said jokingly.  
  
Now it was my turn to feel embarrassed. "Well go down stairs to get you something to eat stay here okay?" I said and I asked Ron to come with me.  
  
At the kitchen I told Ron about my strange dream and he said he'd look it up but he had to go and catch up on his practice. I brought Harry a sandwich and some orange juice.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay or should I Floo McGonagall and tell her you need to rest and we'll just go back to school tomorrow," I asked him as I set the try at the side table.  
  
"I should be the one taking care of you, you know?" he said as he took a sip on the orange juice.  
  
"Well, I'm not the one who went unconscious and besides my parents brought up a strong woman," I said with conviction.  
  
"They surely did. Where ever they are right now. I bet they're so proud of you." Harry took my hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"So we're going back to school tonight?" I asked him and he nodded. "We'll be dropping by the lawyer first I have some business to attend to."  
  
"Hermione, I hope I didn't scare you going unconscious and all that," he said apologetically.  
  
"No Harry I'm fine you didn't scare me," I lied. I was scared. I'm scared of the fact that the next time we get too close he'll go unconscious and never wake up.  
  
"I'll leave you now and please finish your sandwich so you won't go fainting on me again," I said jokingly before I went out of the room. He smiled at me and started eating the sandwich.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] Thanks to all the reviews. good or bad.but thank goodness it's usually good. I'd cry the crap out of me if someone would be to harsh.I'll try to update soon as I finish the next chapter.it's hard to work on two stories at the same time. I might go bonkers and mix the two plots together.I'd try to make the ending of this story interesting although I still haven't figured out how to because some wild idea would pop somewhere. bear with me okay.thanks a lot and lots of love to yah all. 


	7. Sacrifices

Chapter seven . I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it .short fluff.scratch that it's a little long but I think the ending is coming soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Sacrifices  
  
Harry accompanied me to Davison and Frank Law firm. It was in a 50- storey building, quite posh for a corporate place.  
  
Dad's muggle clothes fit Harry well although they were a little shorter it wasn't anything that a little magic can't fix.  
  
"Hermione this place mysteriously has magic ward," Harry whispered to me. I smiled at him. Harry may have lost his memory but his skills and good magical sense hasn't diminished.  
  
"It protects the place from anyone who tries to cheat in a magical way. My dad and mum picked this law firm because these people not only deal with muggle legalities they're also involved with our magical world as well," I explained. "It's actually the first time I came here without my parents.  
  
We went to the receptionist in the 12th floor and asked for Mr. Karl Davison. We were then sent to a nice little conference room where we waited for Mr. Davison. After five minutes the kind looking man of forty came in the room.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I'm Karl Davison the attorney your parents assigned to look over your properties and who would supervise your inheritance until such time you have accomplished the condition they set in their last will and testament. But I have to say I don't think it would be difficult for you," he said as he eyed Harry and me.  
  
"So what conditions are these? I had the sudden urge to ask.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger your parents had left you a very hefty sum to put in simple terms. ?5 million worth of assets and stocks," I couldn't believe my ears. I know my parents had a way with money but I couldn't imagine how well they handled our money until today.  
  
"I know you're a bit shocked Ms. Granger but your parents had a very clever way of knowing where to put their money and would soon be your money if you can satisfy one condition," Mr. Davison said.  
  
"Hermione, your rich. You wouldn't even need to teach anymore," Harry said. He was very happy for me. Harry himself didn't have to work he probably has millions of galleons in his vault.  
  
"But I'll only get the money on one condition. What is the condition?" I asked Mr. Davison and the old man smiled at me.  
  
"It says here in their testament that in order for you to get all your inheritance you should be married before your twenty sixth birthday. It also says here that if you have accomplished this task you can choose whether too keep the money as is and put in muggle investment or if all your accounts should be transferred to your Gringotts vault. Of course I don't see any problem with the condition seeing your companion," Mr. Davison eyed Harry. He was slightly blushing as I was too. "Ms. Granger you would be receiving a monthly ?10,000 and it would be converted to wizard money and straightly delivered to your Gringotts account. If you fail to do as your parents wished. You will only get ¼ of your inheritance and the rest of your money would be divided into different charitable institutions. Your parents made this testament two years ago who would have thought that they would pass away so quickly." He gave me a copy of the testament for me to read.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Davison. I don't know if I'd be able to fulfill my parents condition just yet and besides I'm only turning 25 this 19th so I still have a year to a look for a groom," I joked. "No offense to Harry here." I would have been easy I would definitely want to marry Harry but I don't want to jump into a relationship just yet. I know in my heart I have feelings for him and in a way I think even without his memory he still loves me but how would I know if it's the right thing. I'm scared of getting hurt again and I also fear that getting really close with Harry would be dangerous for him.  
  
As we went out of the law office and out from a corner I saw a familiar face. Could it be? Harry and I were walking towards our turn when it suddenly hit me. It was Dudley Dursley. I could see from his reaction that he saw us. He was looking at Harry in the weirdest sort of way. He went towards us dragging along a little girl about 5 years old.  
  
"Harry? Is it really you?" Dudley said as he approached us.  
  
"Excuse me do I know you?" Harry said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I guess I mistook you for someone," the fat Dudley who almost looked like his father said.  
  
"Uh. Dudley. I'm sorry, Harry doesn't remember you," I but in. I saw the confused look that now rested on both their faces. "Harry, Dudley here is your cousin remember the stuffs Dumbledore told you about living with your mother's relatives. You lived with them since you were a year old after your parents died," I explained. Before I knew it Harry hugged his bulky cousin. If Harry only remembered how the Dursley's treated him I don't think he even come across of thinking about hugging his cousin.  
  
"Dad, is he my uncle?" the little girl tugged Dudley's shirt.  
  
"Well, yes sweet heart. This is your uncle Harry," Dudley carried the little girl as if to show her to Harry.  
  
"Hi! Uncle Harry. I'm Daisy. I'm turning 6 soon," the little girl beamed. Harry smiled at the little girl and even carried her. "Can you come to my birthday uncle Harry?"  
  
"Mum and dad would really be shocked to see you Harry after all these years," Dudley said. He wasn't the snotty bulky boy who would bully on Harry. I've seen Dudley in the past and the person I was seeing now was different from the one who bullied and mistreated Harry before.  
  
"Uncle Harry, when you go to our house I'll show you my flying teacups," Daisy said cheerfully. I saw the sad look on Dudley's face. I guess I finally realized why he's changed. Daisy is like Harry and me. She's also a witch. Now he understands, I guess. The cute little blonde girl was beaming at her uncle.  
  
"When is your birthday?" Harry asked the little girl.  
  
"It's this Sunday. Do come Harry if you have the time. You may not believe this but I'm glad to see you again. Come to our house it's beside our old one. Mum and dad insisted my family to stay close by," Dudley said. "You're Hermione right? Thanks for taking care of Harry here," he said to me. I just nodded and smiled at him.  
  
Harry gave Daisy back to Dudley and the two went walking on but Daisy looked back for the last time and waved at us.  
  
"I think we'll have a Dursley in Hogwarts soon," I said. Harry was beaming at the little girl who was now almost out of sight.  
  
Harry and I arrived at Hogwarts through a Floo network from the Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks at Hogsmeade and from there we rode a carriage.  
  
When we got back inside Hogwarts Professor McGonagall greeted us. I went straight to her office. I then learned that Ron told her about my dream and inquired on cases of memory lost, which are almost like Harry's. Harry went to talk to Remus Lupin who was substitute for him.  
  
"Hermione do you remember Neville Longbottom's parents. They are now well and have their memory back. They're almost the same as Harry's case only they were driven to insanity and had completely lost their memory. Neville and a certain Medi-wizard in St. Mungos made the potion, which Neville's parents had taken. If you and Harry would go on an appointment this Saturday with Neville they night be able to help," McGonagall said.  
  
"Thanks Professor," I said.  
  
"Hermione dear condolences to your parents. But I know good people like them are now happy wherever they are," Professor McGonagall said. I smiled at her weakly.  
  
I went out of the head mistress's office and took a short cut towards my room. I saw someone waiting at my hidden door. It was Harry seating at the floor.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong what happened to you?" I asked as I went down to my nice.  
  
"Remus just told me about the many people who died before I defeated Voldemort. He told me that Sirius and Arabella who were supposed to be my godparents died in battle. He said those two truly loved me and they were willing to risk their lives for me and they did," Harry said.  
  
"Oh Harry." Sirius and Arabella died in our seventh year. It was once of Harry's reasons why he went out on his own to face Voldemort. He wanted to avenge their deaths among the many other that died. "Remus shouldn't have told you just yet."  
  
"I was the one who asked questions. It's not his fault," Harry reasoned. How can I assure that we are now safe?  
  
"Harry, they died six years ago. Now the death eaters are gone and all of us are safe. You don't need to worry anymore. No one will hurt us," I hugged Harry. Before I knew it we were kissing. Harry kissed me but this time he didn't faint. I opened the door and my heart was telling me to let him in but my mind was telling me that it was too risky and I had to do what my mind told me. Harry and I were still kissing but I stopped. "Sorry Harry I can't," I said. I got inside my room and closed the door. I know that I may have in some way hurt Harry's feelings but I can't risk losing him again.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] Thanks for the reviews. I'm nearing the end of my story.I hope. R/R. I made two chaps but please review this one too. 


	8. The Cure

Chapter eight . I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it .short fluff.scratch that it's a little long but I think the ending is coming soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: The Cure  
  
The rest of the week was normal for me. Since Harry and I got back at Hogwarts we've been a lot closer. Although that night we came back to Hogwarts we came into an awkward situation we shoved that incident behind and focused on getting Harry's memory back. Ron had collected a number of Photo albums of our pictures at Hogwarts to show Harry.  
  
Draco was nice enough to coordinate with St. Mungos to research. We found out that the Medi-wizard that concocted the potion was already dead because of old age. Draco was looking for anyone who can work on the same potion. He was a good potions master but what to make was too complicated for a beginner like him.  
  
Harry had been teaching the DADA subject really well. He's branded the best and most good-looking teacher in Hogwarts, which was Draco's old title.  
  
"Hermione are you coming with me to see Dr. Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked as he came up to me in the corridor.  
  
"You make meeting Neville sound so like a serious matter," I joked remembering how clumsy Neville was back in the old days. But it was surely a serious matter. It concerned Harry's memory.  
  
"Hermione, I know you're trying to pull away from me because I haven't gained my memory back. I promise you I'll try my very best to get all my memories back," he said as he took my hand in his.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry if I seem distant to you. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that I fear that as long as you haven't regained your memory there is still a risk for me to lose you and I don't want that to happen," I said and I did I shouldn't have done. I kissed him on the lips. It was tender. It was true and heartfelt. I knew from that moment on that I truly loved him still. Good thing Harry didn't go unconscious.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he whispered to my ear as he pulled into a tight embrace. It felt like heaven in his arms.  
  
"I love you too Harry. We're going in this together. You can leave me again I won't let you," I whispered back at him. A Gryffindor Prefect who pretty much reminded me of Terry Boot passed by and both Harry and I jumped away from each other. When the prefect was gone we both broke down into laughter.  
  
"You should have seen your face," Harry blurted out.  
  
"You should have seen yours. Hah, just like old days," I sighed. I wish Harry could remember that too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At St. Mungos, Harry and I arrived early. We were asked to wait for Dr. Neville Longbottom at his office.  
  
"Look here Hermione. Is this Neville?" Harry pointed out the now slim figured Neville with his wife Susan from Hufflepuff and their children.  
  
"Yes Harry that's Neville," I said and just at that moment Neville came in his office.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard. Is it really? I can't believe it Harry. You're back," Neville said as he went straight to Harry.  
  
"Uhm. Neville Harry doesn't remember?" I explained.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry. How are you doing Hermione?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks. McGonagall told me that your parents are already cured." Neville was smiling and I guess that meant yes.  
  
"My parents are okay now but Dr. Chillster is dead. We worked on the potion. I needed his expertise to concoct the potion. If done the wrong way it would be quite lethal," Neville explained.  
  
"Would it work for me? Hermione told me that your parents suffered from complete memory loss and they were pushed to insanity. Mine isn't like that. I can't remember my friends and family but I have my magical knowledge intact," Harry asked.  
  
"So you're case is like selective amnesia as muggles like to call it. We could also use the same treatment but like I said it is dangerous if done the wrong way. I even asked Draco if he could help me but he said it's too complex for him and he'll find someone else. I think he doesn't want to risk Harry's life," Neville explained.  
  
"Is there anyone you know who can work with you in that potion?" I asked. There could be someone out there that could help us. I was also thinking of the risks that Harry would be taking.  
  
"I know Snape went under Chillster's training before he went to Hogwarts to teach I'm not sure if he can make the potion although it wouldn't be a good experience for me to work with him. I don't think Snape would ever want to do it, especially for Harry," Neville reasoned.  
  
"All of us are in debt from Harry. He saved us from Voldemort so he has no right to reject the idea of repaying Harry by giving his memory back," I blurted out. "I'll go and talk to Snape myself. If he knows how to make that memory potion he has to do it."  
  
"I'll go with you Hermione. I want to see this Snape. Who is he anyway?" Harry said. So Harry also forgot about Snape so in some way he also protected that guy even if he was the meanest professor we have ever had except maybe for Trelawney.  
  
"I wish the two of you good luck. Do tell me if Snape agrees. It wouldn't be the time of my life to work with him but I'll do it for Harry. Like you said Hermione we owe him," Neville said before he hugged Harry and me goodbye.  
  
We went out of the office and went back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow we will go to Daisy's birthday so we went to Hogsmeade to buy her a present.  
  
"Which store should we go to?" Harry asked me. I scanned the place and my eyes landed on 3W.  
  
"There! That's your favorite store except maybe for Zonko's," I said as we went towards the Weasley's Wizarding Wheazes or the 3W.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up in the things in the shop. The Weasley business had branched out to every wizarding community. The founders themselves personally manage this Shop in Hogsmeade, which was also their first.  
  
"Harry, Hermione good to see the two of you here," greeted Fred. "George isn't here. He had to meet with some people in Italy who are interested on a franchise."  
  
"Harry you remember Fred," I said. And Harry nodded at him.  
  
"Hey, what are Hogwarts professors doing in a joke shop? Playing a prank on poor firsties aren't yah?" Fred inquired and I just laughed.  
  
"No we came here to buy a present for my niece. She's five," Harry replied.  
  
"Hermione, you know we don't sell toys for little kids here," Fred said. "Only kidding. Since Fred and I had kids we have made a section of toys and things that are safe for young ones."  
  
He led as to a place at the back. It had enchanted stuff animals that talk. They also had toy cars and mini broomsticks.  
  
"I'll get the broomstick and a talking teddy bear," Harry said.  
  
"Fred took the broomstick and the bear and magically gift wrapped it in a jiffy.  
  
Harry took of his necklace and there was his Gringotts key and a ring. It was the first time I saw that ring. It had a diamond surrounded by emeralds and it was placed in a nice white gold bond. Fred took the key and placed in a key holder. After blue light had filled the holder Fred took the key and gave it back to Harry. It was the wizard way of charging our purchases.  
  
"Come back here again," Fred called to us.  
  
"We will," I called back. Whose ring was on Harry's necklace?  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Taking the Risk

Chapter nine . I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it .short fluff.scratch that it's a little long but I think the ending is coming soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Taking the Risk  
  
"You want me to help Neville my most incompetent student to make a memory reviving potion. Draco I thought you are better than this. You know pretty well that Neville isn't exactly a very reliable person," Snape blurted. I hate it when he ignores me like I don't exist. Harry, Draco and I went to Snape's home to personally ask him for help. I couldn't bring Ron along because he still hated Snape. Draco on the other hand had been Snape's favorite ever since and I thought he can convince the old slimy potions master to help.  
  
"Can you make the potion or not?" I had enough of his nonsense. I probably got his attention because he was staring at me.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you of all people should know that procedure like what you're asking me is very dangerous. All I'm saying is your beloved Potter might die if he undergoes the treatment especially with Longbottom involved," Snape acknowledged my presence.  
  
"Excuse me sir. I think Longbottom is a very good doctor. He had been able to cure a number of difficult memory cases," Harry addressed Snape respectfully. He really doesn't remember anything, that's for sure. So does that mean Harry even tried to protect the people who didn't treat him well, like the Dursleys or Snape. Harry's a saint.  
  
"Well, you must have suffered severe memory lose if you think highly of Longbottom," Snape smirked. I have never liked Snape in the past and I do not like him now. He's being stubborn and unreasonable.  
  
"With all due respect Severus I don't think it would be much of a risk if you're the one working on the potion. Longbottom would just be assisting. You still know the procedure and only an expert like you can do it," Draco now resorts to flattering the former head of the Slytherin house. I have to say Snape still has a soft side for his little pet, as I jokingly call Draco.  
  
"Okay, I'll only agree to this because I know I owe Potter my life just like anyone of us in the wizarding world. But I have to remind you that he would be taking a risk if he drinks the potion. The memory-reviving potion had been known for many years but only a few can make them and still drinking it is very risky. It can become a very lethal poison if done the wrong way and working with Longbottom on a very serious potion like this I cannot promise anything," It was a little reassuring when Snape admitted that all of us are in debt with Harry but it scared the crap out of me when he told us that drinking the potion can also kill. I know that Neville is a successful doctor and all but he himself admitted that he doesn't fancy the idea of working with Snape. What would happen to Harry if anything goes wrong?  
  
"I'll make you a deal. Let Harry decide if he's willing to take the risk of drinking a potion Neville Longbottom and I will make then I will agree. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Chillster may have patience with Longbottom but may I remind you that Longbottom and I never had any good relations whatsoever," Snape said. I can't believe Professor Sinistra married him. He's so annoyingly rude.  
  
"I am willing to take the risk sir if it means I'll have a chance to get my memory back," Harry said.  
  
"I said think about it. You may have lost your memory Potter but you're still stubbornly brave, no wonder you lost your memory. Rethink this over and over. Believe me Potter this isn't just whether you get your memory back or you don't. The choices are between remembering or dying." Snape's words sent chills down my spine. I can't lose Harry again. I just wouldn't know what I'd do if I lose him again.  
  
Harry looked at me. It made me feel so conscious. "I'll think about it. Thanks for your time sir," Harry said and he stood up. Draco and I followed him.  
  
"Thanks for coming with us Draco," Harry said when we got out of the house.  
  
"Actually, if Sinistra was only there she could have talked Severus to do the procedure but I have to agree with him. The potion would only be either effective or lethal. So going through it is quiet a risk. Only four out of twenty people had survived the memory reviving potion," Draco explained. In my mind a debate was going on. Is his memory really important to you? Do you want to lose Harry again what if the potion doesn't work are you willing to take the risk?  
  
"Hermione, are you okay? Should I just let you go back to Hogwarts with Draco? I can go to Daisy's birthday alone," I heard Harry say.  
  
"No I'm fine. I'll go with you," I answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" he's eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I'm okay. Draco, Harry and I will just go and visit Harry's niece. Tell McGonagall we'll be back in a little while," I said. Draco disapparated after saying goodbye and Harry and I did the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're at number #5 Privet Drive. We saw Dudley and his wife as they went around the nicely decorated front lawn to attend to Daisy's little guests.  
  
It was lovely to watch those little kids. I wonder if Harry didn't go missing all those years could we be married this time with kids of our own?  
  
"Harry, I'm glad you came. This is my wife Sam," Dudley introduced his wife to Harry. "Sam this is my cousin Harry and his girlfriend Hermione," I wasn't able to say anything I just smiled. Harry didn't even try to correct his cousin.  
  
"I'm so glad to meet you. Come in and have something to eat," Sam led us inside the house.  
  
Dudley opened the door and we saw Daisy slumped on the floor pouting but when she saw Harry. She stood up and run up to him.  
  
"Uncle Harry. I thought you wouldn't come," the little girl said as Harry carried her in his arms.  
  
"Of course I'd never break a promise. Aunt Hermione and I got something for you," Harry said. Now I'm aunt Hermione, wonder what's next?  
  
Harry handed her the two gifts. "Don't show it to anyone except maybe your mum and dad. You'll be surprised with what's inside," Harry whispered to her. Daisy giggled.  
  
"Okay uncle. I bet grandma and grandpa would want to see you," Daisy pulled Harry to the kitchen. "Aunt Hermione come I'll show you to grandma." I followed Harry and Daisy in the kitchen.  
  
Harry's Aunt Petunia was in a bit of shock. "It can't be. Harry your alive," Petunia said.  
  
"What's wrong Petunia.?" Vernon stopped on his feet. "Harry? Is that you?"  
  
Harry just smiled at his two bewildered old relatives.  
  
"Uncle Harry, grandma Petty and Grandpa Vernie," Daisy exclaimed. It was funny how she called her grandparents those weird nicknames. "Grandma, grandpa, uncle Harry came and he got me presents. He's with aunt Hermi. I don't know how to say her name."  
  
"It's really you. Of goodness, I hope you didn't come here to." Vernon tried to say but Harry hugged him then Petunia.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again," Harry said. He doesn't remember what the Dursleys did to him. For a while I thought Vernon would wet his pants in fear and Petunia had the look on her face like she was dying to get out of the kitchen.  
  
"We're also happy to see you Harry," Petunia said between slight stutters.  
  
"Let's go uncle Harry. I promised to show you my teacups. Come and join us aunt Hermini," I thought my little nickname was cute. She took hold of my hand and Harry's on the other. We went up stairs to her attic room.  
  
"You two sit down and I'll give you little show. Then can I open my presents," Daisy said and Harry and I sat on the floor. Daisy started to put out her tea set.  
  
"What do you reckon, will the tea cups fly or not?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Well, I think we'll see a wonderful show," I replied.  
  
"Hey you should pay attention," Daisy scolded and Harry and I focused on her little show. "Teacups fly," Daisy said and the teacups started flying around the room like they were possessed by blue Cornish pixies. She sure didn't use any spells but it did work.  
  
"That's very good Daisy now ask your teacups to stop," Harry said.  
  
"Okay uncle. Stop!" and the teacups stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Very good daisy," I commended her. She's Harry's niece alright.  
  
"Now, teacups back!" and all of Daisy teacups went back to where they were before they flew about. "Now can I open my presents?"  
  
"Sure dear open them," Harry prodded her.  
  
Daisy opened the talking bear first. She didn't get scared like any other muggle child would have.  
  
"He's really lovely. I'm going to call him Toby," Daisy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi! I'm Toby. Can we be friends," the bear asked Daisy?  
  
"You're really cute. Of course Toby, from now on you're my best friend," Daisy exclaimed. "Thanks uncle Harry and aunt Hermini."  
  
"You still have one more present from us," Harry gave her the other package. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to give her the broom.  
  
Daisy took the package and opened it. "A broom stick. I dreamed I rode a flying one once," she said.  
  
"Can you keep a secret," Harry said. "This one flies too."  
  
Daisy beamed at the two of us. " Then Toby and I can fly around the attic when no one is around."  
  
"Tell your mum and dad of course," reminded her.  
  
"Okay aunt Hermini. Uncle Harry do you and aunt Hermini have a baby? I want to have a cousin because mum said I can't have a brother or a sister," Daisy asked.  
  
Her innocent question made me blush and Harry looked at me.  
  
"We don't have a baby yet. Don't worry you'll have a cousin one day." I wonder what Harry meant.  
  
We stayed at the attic for a while to watch Daisy and Toby ride the mini broomstick then we came down to enjoy some party food before we left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could see in Harry's face that he was happy to see his relatives although Petunia and Vernon were scared and acted awfully weird. Dudley and Sam were very hospitable and Daisy was a very smart girl. Harry told her about Hogwarts and she said that she would want to study in our school.  
  
We found out that Sam is a squib a non-magic person born in a wizarding family. I think that brought about the change in Dudley not to mention his daughters magical gift.  
  
"Hermione, if given a choice would you want my memory back or would you just settle for me right now. Not having a clue as to the people I knew in the past," Harry's question put me to a halt.  
  
I thought about what I should say. I would love for Harry to have his memory back but I don't like the idea of risking his life. "Harry, I. I'm happy that you're here with us and that's all that matters."  
  
He kissed my forehead and we walked inside the entrance hall. "That's all I want to hear," I think I heard him say.  
  
It felt all-warm inside being that close to Harry. I forgot to ask him a very important question though about a certain ring.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. His Secret

Chapter 10 … I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it …short fluff…scratch that it's a little long but I think the ending is coming soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 10: His Secret

* * *

It's been three weeks since we went to Snape's home. Harry and I never talked about the procedure. I for one didn't want to bring it up. I'm very eager to have Harry's memory back but not for the cost of his life. I'd rather have him without his memory. I'll remind him day by day about his past if I have to but I don't want him to risk his life.

School days had been quite typical. Lectures, exams and all those sorts, I have to say. Hogwarts isn't like what it used to be when Harry, Ron and me were studying. We have too many great adventures together. Now I can say Hogwarts is a normal wizarding school. And the wizarding world without Voldemort is peaceful and free. But even for all these freedom and peace I still long for something that I couldn't possibly have. I have too many fond memories with my best friends. I have so many happy moments, which I shared with Harry and I would give anything for him to remember them.

If only I can take the procedure for Harry then it would have been easier for me to accept. I only had two choices. It's either get Harry back with all his memory good or bad intact or I wouldn't have him at all. He would die and I would never have him again.

Today McGonagall had been giving me too much work that I haven't been able to spend enough time with Harry. After my classes I would be sent to conferences called by the Ministry of Magic. McGonagall is usually the one going to such events but this week she had scheduled for me to attend all conferences. It's not that I don't want to see Arthur Weasley and other Ministry officials but I haven't been able to spend time with Harry.

Ron on the other hand is frequenting the school. He, Draco and Harry would usually meet after classes and would go off somewhere. And if I ask anyone of them where they have gone they would give me three different answers.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Arthur Weasley asked. I was of course in the middle of a meeting.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay, what was it that Mr. Peters had suggested," I said getting back in the meeting.

"As I was saying Ms. Granger. I think Hogwarts should open a division for young wizards. Sort of like the Muggle Day care or Kindergarten," the old wizard with pinkish nose suggested.

"I would open your suggestions to Professor McGonagall. But may I say that if we open such a division in Hogwarts we would need more teachers and more facilities. Educating children of magic at such a young age can be too overwhelming for them," I explained.

"But what about the minister's grandson Travis. Isn't he too young to be a first year?" Mrs. Abbot asked.

"Madame, the case of Travis is quite different. He had been discovered to develop abilities at a very young age of nine. The headmistress found it as a good reason to start him early in Hogwarts. But like I said it would be something that I would open to the headmistress and to the school governors to deliberate," I said.

"Well, that would conclude our meeting. I will see you all next week. Ms. Granger please give as the decision of Hogwarts with regards to this petition," Arthur Weasley said before closing the meeting.

Everyone left the conference hall except the minister and me. "Mr. Weasley have you any idea where Ron, Harry and your son in law have been going these past weeks?" I asked him because I really have no idea who to ask.

"Ron or Draco has never mentioned anything to me. Both of them have their own homes now and would only visit Molly and I during weekends with our grand children. As for Harry, I've spoken to Harry only in your parents' funeral service. He hasn't visited the Burrow for quite a while. I do hope the two of you would come and visit us sometime," the minister replied.

"Well, thanks anyway. Say hi to Mrs. Weasley for me. Thanks again," I said before leaving the conference hall. I went outside and disapparated. I apparated at the 3 Broomstick, there I saw the three people that I would want to talk to but I think I should try to listen to what they're talking about first.

I came and sat behind a divider, which was located behind their table. "So when do you exactly intend to tell her?" I heard Ron say. I couldn't see their faces but I surely recognize their voices.

"Ron's right Harry. Hermione would have to know about it eventually. And what if something goes wrong? She has to know. She had been through a lot," it was Draco.

"I will tell her before the treatment. I know she wouldn't want me to go through with it. But I have to. I'm doing it for her more than it is for me," I heard Harry say. I wanted to face him and talk to him. "I love her and I want to be the person she loved six years ago or even earlier than that. I'm still not the same Harry and I have to be him to be good enough for her." I felt tears blurring my sight.

"Okay Harry. We won't say anything but you will have to tell her eventually," Ron said. I heard enough. He still wanted to go through the treatment even if it would only mean a fifty-fifty chance of survival. I run off crying. I wasn't sure if they saw me but I had to get back inside the school. I wonder if McGonagall knew and she didn't tell me about it.

Ever since Harry left I have longed for him to come back to me. Then he returned without his memory. I prayed that I can one day find a cure and now that we found one I don't want him to go through with it. I don't want to lose him again. I locked myself in my room. I opened my old school chest. I got out a musical jewelry box, which Harry bought for me in our sixth year to cheer me up. Ron and I just broke up then and Harry did everything he could to make me smile. He and Cho were still together but he chose to be with me that Hogsmeade weekend. He told me that he doesn't care if Cho would hate him if he would hang out with me all day as long as it would make me happy. We went to Hogsmeade and bought every kind of sweets and candy we could find. We also went for a stroll by the lake and we watched as the giant squid frolicked in the water. We sat on a nice warm spot behind the rocks and he gave it to me, this musical box. Inside there was a necklace. It was a nice gold chain with an emerald pendant. He promised to give ma a complete set of jewelry and I laughed at the idea and for the first time that day I smiled. I stared at his deep emerald green eyes. That was the first time we ever kissed. We never talked about it because he was still with Cho and I felt guilty because I knew what it was like to be cheated on. They broke up in our seventh year and Harry and I finally became a couple. That was the happiest year of my life. He was the ideal boy friend. I told myself I have finally found him and he was just beside me all along. He gave me a pair of earrings on my seventeenth birthday and a bracelet in our Snowball.

Now I was staring at the jewelry set he bought me, some years back. I don't think he'll be able to complete the set but it really doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to lose him ever again. I'd rather spend the rest of my life reminding him every day of our past.

I heard someone knock on my door. "Hermione, Hermione I know you're in there?" it was Harry.

"I don't want to talk to you," It was a painful thing to say and I know that I was only lying to myself.

"I don't care I'm going in," Harry said and the next thing I knew he was inside my room. I think he went passed the door like a ghost.

I sat up on my bed. "You weren't suppose to do that," I said.

"You heard as talking, didn't you?" he asked calmly as he sat beside me.

"I did. Why do you think I'm this upset?" I retorted. He looked away.

"That's why I didn't want you to know about it. I knew you would freak out," he muttered.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Just wait till that procedure kills you. Harry haven't you had enough risks taken?" I asked. I was a little hysterical. "Just like before Harry. You'll jump into something and you'll leave me. And maybe this time for good."

"No Hermione. I won't leave you. I'm willing to take this risk because I want to know what I have missed knowing all these years. Do you know how it feels to have you and Ron laughing about jokes that we three used to share and I have no idea what they were? At night I wonder what it felt like to have you in my arms because I'm sure that I held you in my arms even once. Now I can't touch as much as I want to because you're scared of me fainting and not waking up again. Hermione, I want to be with you and the only way to do it is to go through the procedure and take the risk. I want to remember all the promises I made to you before so I can keep them," he said.

I was still crying. Harry was right. We cannot love each other and have fear separating us. I truly love him and if he wants to undergo the procedure under Neville and drink the memory-reviving Potion, which Snape would be concocting then I would only have to pray for the best.

"Hermione, I need you to believe in me. Please support me in this. You're my only reason for living and I don't want you to give up on me that easily," Harry said and he caught my lips in his and I melted in his embrace.

I was drowning in his arms then he stopped. And I understood why. He has to go on with the procedure first. Our fate lies in the hands of the most unlikely pair, Snape and Longbottom. I hope they wouldn't let the past get in the way of helping Harry.

He kissed my forehead before leaving my room. I went back into staring at my music box.

To be continued…


	11. New Life

Chapter 11 … I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing it …short fluff…scratch that it's a little long but I think the ending is coming soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

_**Chapter 11: New Life**_

* * *

__  
Harry had finally convinced me it's the only way for us to be together. He told me that in order to be happy we have to take certain risks. If only I became a doctor I should have been the one to do the procedure on him and I wouldn't mind working with Snape no matter how much I hated him as long as Harry would be safe.

I tried to keep the whole ordeal out of my mind when in class so I can teach my subject well. It had been harder for me lately knowing that Harry will go through the procedure two days from now. He had arranged for Remus to take his place while under treatment and till he recovers.

Harry brought me with him when he spoke to both Snape and Longbottom. They assured me that they will do their best and even if it was the most unlikely thing to do I entrusted my fate with Harry to the both of them. Neville had been practicing Magical Medicine for five years now and Snape is the only known apprentice of Chillster.

"Hermione, Ginny and Lavender already gave birth," Draco said happily as he entered my empty classroom. "I can't wait to get home. Both of them are in the Burrow. Are you and Harry coming with me? I'm sure McGonagall won't mind."

"Congratulations Draco. I'll ask Harry. Meet us at the entrance hall after ten minutes," I said. I hugged Draco and congratulated him again before we left the classroom. I went to the left wing and he took the right. Ginny and Draco now have their first child. Ron and Lavender have two. Will Harry and I be able to have a family of our own?

I found Harry at the grounds with the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Harry, I've been looking for you," I said as I approached him.

"Good afternoon professor," the team greeted me.

"Good afternoon to all of you too," I answered. "Harry, Draco told me that Ginny and Lavender already gave birth. Do you want to come and visit them?" I asked Harry who was smiling at me.

"Of course I got an instant owl from Ron. Is Draco ready? We better be going now," he replied and he gently escorted me inside after dismissing the crowd.

How can he be so calm about it? Two days from now he'll be in a life and death situation and he isn't worrying about it at all.

"Hermione, what's bothering you?" he asked me as he gingerly cupped my face in his hands.

"Nothing, it's just that I know the treatment is two days from now and I was just wondering why you're so calm about it?" I admitted.

"I have high hopes of surviving. I also want to get my memory back and do you want to know why? The minute I get my memory back the first thing I'll do is to ask you to marry me and that's enough reason for me to have faith and believe," he said and he kissed me on the lips.

Draco who exaggeratedly cleared his throat interrupted us. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked and we made our way to the gates so we can apparate to the Burrow.

The three of us arrived at the Burrow, which had been renovated, into a very nice Manor. We found our way to Ginny's room and Draco hurried to his wife's side.

"Sorry I wasn't able to be with you during labor, dear," Draco said and kissed his wife.

"It's quite alright. We have a boy. He has your hair but he got the color of my eyes," Ginny said to him. "Hermione, Harry, it's so nice to see the two of you," she greeted us. Harry put his arm around me.

"Soon we'll have a family of our own," Harry whispered to me ear and it made me blush.

Draco left Ginny's side and went to the little crib in the corner of the room. "My son, welcome to the world little man," Draco held his son in his arms for the first time. He pointed at the baby's little nose and the baby's hands held his finger. It was a very touching moment. I could see that both parents were in tears. Ginny was probably the happiest woman having been able to bring her first child to the world.

"We'll leave you two now and go check on Lavender," I said. "Congratulations," Harry and I both said.

"Thank you both," Draco said and Ginny smiled at us weakly.

On our way to look for Lavender we saw Mrs. Weasley. "Hello dearies. It's so nice to see the two of you after a very long time."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," I greeted.

"Dear, we've known each other for so long you're part of the family call me Molly," she said. "Harry, Ron told me you've decided to go through the treatment. I hope the best for you son," she said and hugged the both of us.

"Where is Lavender?" I asked.

"She's on that room. I'll be off to the kitchen do join us for dinner," Molly said before leaving Harry and me.

We went to the room on the left. Ron was holding their baby as a little girl sat beside Lavender on her bed.

"Hi Ron," Harry greeted. "Congratulations on the new baby."

"Lavender how have you been?" I asked.

"Just fine. Finally done with labor. I can't believe I let him talk me into it. We should just stayed with only one," Lavender joked.

"Then we wouldn't have Ronald Junior here," Ron said as he gently placed his son in Lavender's arms.

"Daddy, carry," Ron's daughter put her arms up for Ron to carry.

"This Sammy is uncle Harry and aunt Hermione, you saw them before in the funeral," Ron introduced us to her little daughter.

"You're pretty," the girl said as she smiled at me. "Are you his wife?"

"We'll be married soon," Harry answered. I couldn't help but blush.

"You're tall like my dad. Can you carry me too?" Ron gave Samantha to Harry.

"I like your glasses. Uncle Fred gave me one and it made everything look huge. I threw them away," Samantha was very adorable she reminded me of Daisy, Harry's niece.

"Sammy dear why don't you go and play with Natalie," Ron took Sammy from Harry and told her to go out.

"Okay daddy but promise to read me a bed time story before you and mommy go to bed," Sammy said and she put out her pinky finger and she and Ron made a little father daughter ought.

"She's so adorable," I sighed and Harry just held me close.

"When will the two of you marry and have kids?" Lavender asked. "Ron and I already have two. You should get a move on."

"After my treatment we'll get married," Harry replied. I just smiled. Thoughts were running through my head. What if he doesn't wake up from the treatment? What will become of me then? I know Harry had promised me that he'll survive and I do believe that he will but still I couldn't keep those thoughts away.

Will I be able to hold our very own child in my arms like Lavender holding their baby or will I be left alone dreaming for such a thing to happen without Harry with me. I kept my inner pain inside. I don't want Harry to worry about me. I know he has enough things to think about.

To be continued…


	12. While I Wait

Chapter 12 … We're almost coming to the end of this fic…thanks a lot for reading…

Chapter 12: While I Wait

* * *

It's the day of Harry's procedure. I asked McGonagall to let Harry go through the reviving process here at Hogwarts. Snape had arrived yesterday and Neville just got in after attending to an operation at St. Mungos.

I spent that night in Harry's room. I watched him while he slept the night away. He had to rest for his treatment this morning. The Hospital wing was kept off limits to the students. Madame Pomfrey and her assistant Hannah had prepared a room where Harry's procedure would take place.

I sat on one of the beds while I helped Harry on his hospital gown.

"I wonder why they had to make me wear this," he said as he turned his back on me so I can fasten the gown on his back.

"Medical procedures. You have to follow them. Are you ready for this?" I asked him. He turned and faced me.

"I'm ready. I know I'll get through this but for the mean time do hold on to my things," he said and he gave me the necklace with his key and the ring that I never got to ask him about.

"Okay, I'll keep it and I'll give it to you when you wake up. I promise I'll be the first person you'll see when you wake up," I said trying to be as cheerful as possible but I couldn't stop my tears from following.

"Calm down now. I told you. This isn't the end for us. I promise, we will start a new and this time, I'll be here for you no matter what. I'll regain my memory back and we'll get married and have a family. I know I have caused you so much pain and worst thing is I can't remember any of the reasons why I left. I want to remember the people who are important to me," he reasoned.

"Isn't it enough that you know me and Ron right now. Maybe it's better of this way. You wouldn't really want to know what happened in the past. We did have fond memories but there were also times of darkness that even I don't want to remember," I said between sobs.

"Hermione, please try to understand. I feel lost. I want to remember the things I've done and remember the experiences I had and not just know that I did this or that long ago. I want to remember, what this ring is for," he said as he took the ring with the diamond and emeralds.

"Oh, Harry, I just don't want to lose you again. I had too much heartaches and I don't want to suffer from another one. If you die I don't think I can ever love anyone else. I love you Harry, promise me you will come back to me and this time I want you to do it and don't make me wait for another five or six years," I demanded and he held me in his arms.

"I promise, I will," he whispered to me before he went inside the room. Neville was already inside. Snape on the other hand got all the ingredients ready and is being assisted by Draco. They were at a lab table at the corner of the room. After a few minutes Draco was asked to leave and they closed the dividing curtain.

"Come, Hermione, they need to work alone. I hope Harry would come out of this alive," Draco said as we went out of the hospital wing to see Ron waiting outside.

"Ron," I cried as I ran to his arms. "I hope he makes it. I can't lose him again Ron. I just can't," I was sobbing very hard.

"No, Hermione, Harry's strong he won't die. He had been through more than a lot and this procedure is just the same. He'll get through with this. And besides he has you for a reason to live and like what Harry told me. He'll do anything for you," Ron assured me as he tried to comfort me.

The students are out, they're in a Hogsmeade weekend but the first years and second years were in their common room. I paid the Gryffindors a little visit. Ron had returned to his Quidditch practice but would be back in the afternoon. Draco went to see Ginny and their baby.

I watched as some first years were working on some art project. Travis was the one leading the little group of four boys.

"I'm sure Professor Potter would like this picture of a big black dog. I heard uncle Ron say that the professor like them," I heard little Travis say to his slightly taller companions. Ron must have told him about Sirius but he probably didn't tell his nephew that the black dog was actually Harry's godfather.

"What are you boys doing," I asked as I approached them.

"We're are making a get well soon card professor. It's for a DADA teacher," Josh the brown haired one said.

"He'll love to see all these. Go on finish them. I'm sure your professor would love them," I said. I looked at the very familiar common room. I've spent six years of my school life here only in our seventh year when I became head girl did Harry and I spent most of our time in our own little common room.

I sat on our favorite couch the one I would share with Harry while Ron would sit on the floor and throw paper planes at us. I loved that old wizard chessboard where Ron would usually win over Harry and I would have to cheer him up with a silly joke or a nice chat.

I remember the time I went down the stairs on our sixth year Halloween ball. I was dating Ron then but I could never forget the look on Harry's face that night as I descend from the stairs. It was like it was the first time he had ever seen me. Those memories are truly precious and I can't blame Harry for wanting them back.

'Hermione, I thought I'd never see you again?' It was Harry. 'I've come here to say goodbye to you.'

'What do you mean goodbye?' He can't be telling me that he's dead.

'I'm not needed here anymore,' he answered. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. 'I know you did everything you could. I hope you'll be happy.'

He was starting to walk away. He was drifting in the white mist. 'Harry, no you can't leave me again!' I cried to him.

"Professor? Professor, are you okay?" I heard a girl ask.

I must have dozed off in the common room.

"Oh, dear I fell asleep," I said as I stood up. A few Gryffindor girls were surrounding me.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you," Ashley a first year said.

"Thank you for informing me," I smiled at the little girl and hurriedly left the common room. Just then I realized that my cheeks are wet with tears. I hope my dream isn't a bad omen.

I went to the headmistress' office. I have to know what happened to Harry although I would have wanted to go straight to see Harry.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" I said as I got in her office.

"Sit down Hermione," Professor McGonagall said. "The procedure is over but Harry is still unconscious."

"Well, is that good or bad?" I asked her even though I was scared to hear the answer.

"Neville told me that it was but natural but he only has till tonight to wake up. If he is still unconscious till after midnight. They have to try and revive him and if it doesn't work he'll be pronounced dead," she said calmly.

"Can I stay with him professor? I want to be the first person he'll see before he wakes up?" I said trying to be brave for Harry. I know he will keep his promise.

"Hermione, I do hope you two will finally be together. I have watched how the two of you grew up and I have always wished for you to be together," she said and gently squeezed my hand.

"Thanks professor," I said before leaving. I went straight to the hospital wing to see Harry.

I went straight to Harry's bedside. It was true he was unconscious and was breathing very slowly.

I stayed by his bedside and told him stories about our past. How the three of us met. How they saved me from the troll, how I was petrified and how he defeated the basilisk. I told him about riding a hippogriff to save Sirius. I also told him about the Triwizard tournament and about the inter school Quidditch cup which he won the most valuable player and had bagged the cup for Hogwarts. I thought of all the things we have done together. I had to remind him of his stay at my house or at the Burrow because he hated the Dursleys.

I have spent almost the whole day by his side. I didn't want to eat or sleep. It was 11:30 pm and he still hasn't wake up yet.

"I know you're in there. It's time for you to wake up now. Remember your promise to me. You told me we'd get married and have a family. You told me this isn't the end for the two of us but our second chance in a new life. I know you're in there somewhere. I want to see your bright green eyes staring at me in awe like in our sixth year. Please Harry, wake up," I was pleading to him. I was silently praying for him to open his eyes and look at me again and tell me that he would never leave me again. I was crying and praying very hard for him to open his eyes and hold me in his arms.

"Wake up please. I need you. We still have a life a head of us Harry. I don't want to go through life alone. My parents are gone. You're all I have Harry," I cried.

I held his hands and he started moving violently like he was suffering from a seizure. "Oh, dear, Madame Pomfrey! Anyone please help me!" Oh God please don't make me lose Harry…

To be continued…


	13. What Happened Next

Chapter 13 … This is the final Chapter… Thanks for reading my fic. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope that you'd read the other fics that I've written or will write in the future… thanks a lot.

Chapter 13: What Happened Next

* * *

Madame Pomfrey, Hannah and Neville came as soon as they heard me scream. Harry was still shaking violently.

"Hermione stand aside," Neville said and I backed away. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Is this what he meant by goodbye? Is he leaving me for good? No words came out from my mouth. I found my self slumped on the floor watching Neville and the others.

My eyes were all blurry probably from all of my crying. I kept telling myself that he'd live. He has to. I could hear his bed making noise from his too much shaking. I want to know what's happening but I'm scared of what I might find out.

"Hermione, I'll take you outside. You don't have to be here," I heard Hannah say. She got me on my feet and ushered me out of the room. She made me rest on one of the beds in the hospital wing. I really didn't care about what was going on around me. I wasn't even sure if she left me or stayed by my side. All I wanted to know was if Harry survived. I felt myself lightly shaking. Then everything went black.

"Hermione, Hermione wake up sleepy head," I heard someone say. I wasn't sure who because my eyes were still closed but the voice. I knew that voice. Am I dreaming again or would this be the real thing?

"Hermione, wake up," I heard him again and this time he kissed my forehead. I didn't want to open my eyes. What if it's just a dream and when I open my eyes I would never see him again?

"No, I don't want to," I said stubbornly.

"Oh, Hermione, stop being silly and open your eyes. Look at me Hermione. I'm here I'm alive," I know it was Harry but what if I'm dreaming. I still kept my eyes shot.

"If you're not going to open your eyes then I have to kiss you," I heard him say.

"Do what you want I won't open my eyes because if I do I may never see you again," I retorted.

I felt his strong arms pull me to sit and I felt his lips pressed against mine. Could this be real? Did he really survive? Before I knew it I was kissing him back with the same passion and emotion.

After a few minutes our lips parted. I knew I had to open my eyes and I did. I saw his intense green eyes staring back at me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"Harry, you made it you kept your promise," I cried as I hugged him.

"But I'll soon be dead if you don't loosen up a little," he said and I realized I was probably hugging him too tightly.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to know you're alive," I admitted and I kissed him on the lips.

"I'm happy to be alive too. Now I finally remember what I should have done a long time ago," he started. He was still in his hospital gown. "May I have my necklace back please?"

I took out of my robe pocket and handed the necklace with the ring and his key. "Here you go."

He took the ring off the necklace. "I should have done this before I left. I was scared that I might not be able to come back but I guess I was lucky enough to survive," he started and he went down on his knees. My heart started beating faster. "Hermione Granger I know I made you wait for the longest time. But I hope you would even consider my proposition. Will you marry me?" He presented me the ring.

"Of course I'll marry. It's about bloody time you asked," I said. He placed the ring on my finger and we kissed for the longest time ever.

"I guess my patient has recovered," Neville said but we really didn't mind.

"Excuse me but I think I need to check on him," Neville said and I pulled away from Harry. Harry was a little disappointed but he let Neville check on his condition.

"What happened last night Neville?" I asked him.

"Harry vomited the excess potion. It wasn't likely for a patient to do but I guess Harry's always an exception. He's very determined to live, I guess. He didn't wake up but he had normal breathing so I was sure that he'd survive and he did," Neville explained.

"Thanks Neville," I said as I hugged him.

"Don't mention it. I did what I had to do," he replied.

"And because of that. I want you to be the first person to know that we're engaged," Harry exclaimed.

Harry and I got married on Christmas that same year he got his memory back. I gave birth to our first baby a day before my 26th birthday. Our second child was born two years after. Six years had passed. Harry was made deputy head master at Hogwarts while I managed a little bookshop in Hogsmeade. It was my personal decision to stop teaching and concentrate on the kids. We have a little boy and a little girl. We named them Henry and Helena.

I still read stories for children in the Hogwarts day care center. Ginny managed the center with my help and Lavender's also. Both my children stay at the daycare during weekdays.

Henry is very much like his father. He has my hair color but with Harry's unruly style. He also has my eyes. Helena on the other hand has my bushy hair feature only it's black like her father's and she also has Harry's green eyes.

Henry our oldest is much like Harry. He loves flying a lot and he's fathers is encouraging him to do such activities. Helena on the other hand loves reading as much as I do.

"Hermione, I'm home," I heard Harry come inside the living room. Our house's located on the second floor of the bookshop. We used the money from my parents to build it and the rest we donated to charity. Our house is fully furnished and probably the only one with electricity.

"I'm in the kitchen with the kids," I called out. I was making dinner and the kids were drawing pictures.

"Daddy!" both Helena and Henry went to welcome their father.

"Hello angels," he said as he picked the two kids and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Dad, mummy says I can play Quidditch when I study in Hogwarts," Henry exclaimed.

"And I'm going to be a school prefect," Helene exclaimed.

"I'm sure you will be," Harry answered as he put down the kids. "Hi! Sweet heart how's your day?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just fine. The bookshop had a lot of costumers this morning," I said as he turned to face me and we kissed.

"Eww…" Henry said. Harry and I both laughed.

"I think that's sweet," the three-year-old Helene commented. They both ran out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you let Winky finish that?" Harry said. Winky and Dobby wanted to work for me and Harry and I told them that we would accept them only if they accept wages just like when they were in Hogwarts.

"I wanted to make you dinner and besides I think she needs a little rest. Dobby is probably folding the clothes now," I said.

"I'm so lucky to have a beautiful and wonderful wife like you," he commented.

"And I'm so lucky to have a husband as handsome and as loving as you," I replied. "Harry I have something to tell you though," I started.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked me and I could see that he was a little worried.

"I just had a wand check today because I was feeling uneasy. I'm going to check with a med wizard tomorrow. I think we're going to have another baby," I muttered.

"Really! Oh, Hermione that's wonderful. I love you. I love you. I love you," he said as he kissed me all over my face.

"Dad, mum, what's happening," Henry asked as he came back to the kitchen. Helena was hiding behind his back.

"Come here kids mum and dad has a surprise for you," Harry said as he placed Henry and Helena to sit on the kitchen counter.

"You two will have a baby brother or a sister," Harry announced. Henry and Helene had big smiles on their faces.

"Really mum, I hope it's a girl so I can share with her my Barbies," Helena exclaimed.

"No way. I wish it's a boy so we can play with my mini-broom and play Quidditch," Henry said.

"Kids, kids. It doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy. We're going to have a new member of the family," I explained.

"Good now we're three we can beat Ronnie and Drew," Henry said. Ronnie was Ron's six-year-old son and Drew was Draco's.

"I think Nicky is nice. She helps me color my drawings," Helena said. Nicky is Draco's youngest daughter about the same age as Helena. "Dad will I still be your baby even if we have a new member in the family," she said as she went to hug her daddy.

"You will always be my baby and we'll have another one so it'll be the two of you," Harry tried to assured her.

"I'm not a baby. I'll be studying at Hogwarts soon. Daisy said she'll be coming to Hogwarts next year," Henry announced.

"She will dear and you will too about six years from now," I said.

Harry and the kids prepared the table. After I finished cooking I called Winky and Dobby to eat with us. Harry and I taught our kids to treat everyone equally regardless of whom they may be.

I never thought that life would be this good to me. I guess after all that I have been through, and after all the hardships Harry had suffered from, we've finally achieved happiness with our friends and family, most especially with our children.

_**THE END**_

N/A: Thanks to all the people who read my fic… I hope you liked my ending…


End file.
